The present invention relates to a box-shaped toilet for pet animals such as hamsters, mice, rabbits, cats and dogs, and more particularly relates to a toilet that is suitable as an equipment in a cage or housing for breeding hamsters or the like, and can be convenient for them to egest body wastes.
In a case wherein hamsters or the like pet animals are bred in a breeding cage to provide a joyful view of them, the cage will have some accessories equipped in addition to a feed box.
Some people make use of a shallow pan filled with sand, matting or the like and placed in the breeding cage, so that those animals may egest in a limited zone. This pan will facilitate removal of their body wastes.
It is however a problem that the pet animals will not necessarily egest in such a shallow pan. They often walk in the pan for fun and dig up or turn up the sand or matting, and sometimes kick it off the pan. In such an event, the sand or the like scattered together with the wastes will make the cage dirty, contrary to the breeders' expectation.